In an office and a household, a water purifier is used for sterilizing and purifying foreign bodies or bacteria in water.
There are a variety of types of water purifiers. In general, in a water purifier, it is connected with a water pipe, water is purified through a plurality of filters, and the purified water is stored to a storage cistern. Also, a water purifier includes a first storage cistern to which water for purifying is stored, a second storage cistern having purified water, and a filter installed between the first storage cistern and the second storage cistern, so that the water purified by the filter is stored to the second storage cistern.
However, in the water purifier having the first storage cistern, second storage cistern, and the filter between the first storage cistern and the second storage cistern, the water is first stored to the first storage cistern and then the water stored to the first storage cistern is stored to the second storage cistern through a ceramic filter and a cartridge filter.
In the water purifier as described above, there is a problem: since water is stored to the first storage cistern for a long time, the increase of a microorganism such as a colon bacillus occurred and drinking water is polluted, so that the human body also can be harmed.
And, there is another problem: since the water which is purified through the filter and stored to the second storage cistern is stored to the second storage cistern for a long time, a microorganism can be increased.
Also, there is another problem: in the filter for filtering the water of the first storage cistern and then providing it to the second storage cistern, a microorganism occurs and propagates in the inside of the filter.
Accordingly, in an area such as Africa and so on in which there is no electricity and water is scarce, the natural filtering type of water purifier has been used, however, a water purifier having functions for inhibiting the increase of a microorganism and sterilizing bacteria is keenly required. That is, the non-purified water such as the rainwater and the water of a brook and so on is used, people are exposed to various waterborne infection. However, a water purifier according to the present invention can overcome these problems and provide people with safe drinking water.